My Shadow
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, kegelapan itu menakutkan, namun, bagi Murasakibara, kegelapan itu berguna... Ya berguna, kalian tidak salah membacanya, berguna untuk nyawanya Disclaimer fic : Me "


Seorang pria terlihat memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, keringat membasahi baju yang dipakainya, tanpa melepas sepatu basket yang dipakainya, pria ini langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, seolah akan ada seseorang yang masuk jika dia tidak menutup pintunya.  
Belum puas dengan pintu, pria ini lalu dengan cepat meraih saklar lampu disamping pintu cokelat yang baru saja dikuncinya, dengan tangan yang gemetar, ditekannya saklar lampu itu sehingga kamarnya menjadi gelap gulita, setelah puas dengan semuanya, pria ini memastikan kalau tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang memasuki kamarnya tersebut.

Pria berambut ungu ini kemudian berjalan dengan pelan kearah lemarinya, setelah tangannya mencari video recorder. Pertanyaannya, untuk apa pria ini mencari video recorder?  
Ya, kalian benar, dia akan merekam sesuatu, lebih tepatnya, merekam dirinya.  
Setelah membuat video recorder itu berada dalam mode inframerah, pria itu lalu meletakkan kamera itu diatas meja didepannya, sedangkan dia sendiri duduk didepan video recorder tersebut dan mulai merekam dirinya sendiri….

"Err,, biar kuperkenalkan, namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, semuanya biasa memanggilku Murasakibara… Aku hanya ingin merekam diriku sebelum hal buruk terjadi padaku dan aku tidak dapat menceritakannya pada orang lain… Hal buruk ini mulai terjadi seminggu yang lalu, saat aku pulang dari latihan basket di Yosen… Saat itu aku makan di meja makan dan hanya ditemani lampu 5 watt, mengakibatkan bayanganku terlihat jelas di dinding disampingku… Saat itu, aku sudah bosan makan dan tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, aku sebenarnya ingin kembali saja ke kamar namun untuk berdiri saja susah jadi kuputuskan untuk melamun sebentar…."

Di sela-sela rekaman, pria itu melihat ke samping kiri dan kanannya dengan gemetar, kemudian dia melanjutkan rekamannya….  
"Setelah puas melamun, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamar, namun, saat aku melihat kearah bayanganku, bayanganku seperti mulai menjauhiku dan mengecil, namun kurasa itu hanya khayalanku karena aku terlalu lelah berlatih, namun, itu bukan khayalan ataupun fatamorgana dan aku sungguh sangat sangat menyesal dengan keputusanku untuk mengabaikan bayangan tersebut…."

"Dan hal ini berlanjut sampai keesokan harinya lagi, saat aku beranjak ke meja makan untuk mengambil pisang pada malam hari, bayangan itu awalnya bergerak dengan normal sesuai dengan gerakanku, namun saat aku mengambil pisang tersebut dan bergerak menuju bayanganku, dia tetap terlihat seperti menjauhiku, terlebih lagi, saat aku mengangkat tangan kananku, yang dia angkat bukanlah tangan kanan seperti yang semestinya, namun yang dia anngkat itu tangan kiri, kemudian dia mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menempatkannya pada lehernya, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan horror, sedangkan dia semakin mendekatkan tangan itu kelehernya, dan dengan gerakan cepat, dia mulai mencekik lehernya, sementara yang terkena dampaknya siapa? AKU! Aku merasa kesakitan ketika bayangan itu mulai mencekik lehernya dan kemudian semuanya hitam, saat aku bangun,Okaa-san hanya bilang, kalau aku tersandung kardus dan kepalaku terbentur pinggiran tangga sehingga aku pingsan, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!" pria itu meninggikan nadanya di akhir perkataannya.

"Namun, itu bukanlah hal paling mengerikan yang kualami, masih ada lagi…. Sejak saat itu, bayangan itu mulai menerorku, dan lebih parahnya lagi aku tidak bisa lari darinya. Puncaknya adalah pada saat aku akan mengupas apel, aku benar-benar lupa akan bayangan tersebut sampai aku mulai memegang pisau steak yang berada didekatku, aneh memang mengupas apel dengan pisau steak, namun hanya pisau itu yang kudapatkan. Sadar dengan keberadaan bayanganku, aku menarik tanganku dari pisau itu dengan horror, namun tidak dengannya, dia tetap memegang pisau tersebut, bayanganku terlihat tertawa cekikikan dan kemudian menghujamkan pisau itu ke lututku, dan sontak darah bermuncratan keluar dari lututku, aku hanya mampu merangkak menuju ruangan yang terdekat denganku, kamar mandi…. Setelah masuk ke kamar mandiku yang gelap gulita, aku menunggu bayanganku untuk menyerangku lagi, namun dia tidak muncul, saat itulah aku tahu cara untuk memeranginya, kegelapan…. Jadi—"

Pria itu sontak menghentikan rekamannya dan menatap kearah pintu kamarnya…  
"MUK-KUN~! BUKA PINTUNYA, ADA APA DENGANMU?" teriakan seorang gadis menggema dalam kamar pria itu. "Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, akan kudobrak pintunya!"  
"Jangan Momoi-chan, kumohon~!" terlihat dalam rekaman, pria itu sangat panic, dia mulai melihat ke segala arah, mencari carah agar gadis diluar yang bernama Momoi tidak mendobrak pintu kamarnya, namun terlambat…

BRAK!

Pintu pun terbuka, dengan cepat cahaya dari luar masuk menerangi kamar tersebut, video record yang ada di meja terbalik karena terdorong tangan pria itu dan hanya merekam suara sekarang, yang terdengar hanyalah desahan napas tercekik seorang pria dengan teriakan panic seorang gadis yang mencoba menolongnya, namun semuanya sudah terlambat…

END

*this fic is inspirated by some creepypasta :3


End file.
